


Under the Table

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Fandom AU, Grammy Awards, Kinda, MTV Video Music Awards, Musicians, POV Outsider, Social Media, Social Media Fic, Stan Culture, Standom AU, award shows, band au, media fic, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Mila is a queer popstar on top of the world.Sara is a member of hit band Knight Order.Their fandoms don't get along.Or, Mila and Sara's growing romance as told through social media





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always said it was my destiny to write a fanfic based on my experiences in twitter standom, and finally my time has come. I'm just afraid the amount of people who would get this story is too niche. Either way I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All usernames used in this fic are intended to be fictional, with exception to real life publications.

billboard @billboard

.@Mila ’s new single “Cross Earring” debuts at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 blbrd.cm/1qSrmx7

 

* * *

 

 **billboard**  @billboard

Watch: @OfficialSaraCrispino of @KnightOrder takes you behind the scenes of the music video for “Serenade for Two" blbrd.cm/3zGkro9 [image: a shot from the video, Sara dressed in a flowing gown dancing with Michele dressed in a purple suit]

 

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

Does anyone else feel like the music video for #SerenadeForTwo is kinda creepy. Like, the song is amazing but damn its weird to watch siblings play lovers

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@saracrispinos I totally agree. It’s like when you watch siblings ice skate together. stop acting like a couple

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

@crispinoslut they really should have had Emil play the male character #emilsara

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@saracrispinos or emil could have played the female #emimike

 

* * *

 

 

 **Mila News Source** @milanewssource

LIVE STREAM: Don’t miss @Mila performing her new single #CrossEarring at the #GRAMMYS tonight! bit.ly4rTRxqRg

 

 

**mila**

[image: Mila on the Grammys red carpet wearing a long lavender gown, a smile on her face]

 **mila**  So excited for my first **#** grammys! I can’t wait to perform #CrossEarring for the first time for all of you! I put my heart and soul into planning this performance and I hope you will be able to see that.

❤7885 likes

View all 324 comments

**milaticmilotic** Thank you for reminding me just how gay I am

 **releasetheducks**  Come to Brasil

 **babichevababe**  YASSS QUEEN! 

 

 

**officialsaracrispino**

[image: Sara on stage at the grammys, holding a grammy award giving an acceptance speech. Michele and Emil are standing next to her. Sara has tears in her eyes.]

 **officialsaracrispino**  Thank you to all of our fans, this night was so great and this award means so much to me and the other members of Knight Order.

❤85317 likes

View all 624 comments

**40footvoldemort** ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **knightsordering**  Congratulations! you all really deserved the award, but you all were ROBBED best pop vocal album

 **phichit-ling** @knightsorderingstop trying to drum up drama. Mila won that fair and square 

 

 

** The 6 Greatest Moments at the Giacometti Grammys Afterparty **

by Buzzfeed Staff • Mon 2/13/2017

  

The Grammy Awards are a relatively serious affair, and this year’s show was no exception. With tough competition in just about every category, winners and losers alike let loose at Christophe Giacometti’s private afterparty.

 

  1. **Yuri Plisetsky**



[image: Yuri is dancing, his face is extremely focused. Yuuri is just out of shot, his leg still visible.]

We’re starting off the list strong with teen heartthrob Yuri Plisetsky. The normally very restrained and serious idol let loose and had a dance off with fellow Album of the Year nominee, Yuuri Katsuki. Plisetsky won the award, but apparently Katsuki won the competition that truly mattered.

 

  1. **Yuuri Katsuki**



[image: Yuuri, drunkenly pole dancing. His pants are missing and his shirt is unbuttoned]

Speaking of Yuuri Katsuki, it seems that he got very drunk at the party which started all the dancing. Apparently drunk enough to start pole dancing???? Who knew he was so talented!

 

  1. **Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov**



[image: Yuuri and Viktor dancing together. their poses are parallel. yuuri looks very focused. Both are smiling]

Plisetsky wasn’t the only one to have a dance battle with the Japanese singer. It seems like the night’s big winner Viktor Nikiforov also got in on the competition. We wonder who won?

 

  1. **JJ Leroy and his Fiance(!) Isabella Yang**



[image: JJ and Isabella posing together. JJ is clearly drunk and posing in the JJ style pose, Isabella is wrapped over him. A shining engagement ring is obvious on Isabella’s hand]

After a controversial and unexpected win for best pop album, JJ thanked his fiancé in his acceptance speech. We knew JJ had been dating Isabella for a long time, but this was the first time he had ever referred to her as his fiancé! 

 

  1. **Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino**



[image: Mila and Sara standing together at a table. Mila is talking and Sara is listening, a wide grin on her face. Michele can be seen in the background looking generally bewildered]

A much quieter moment than the other ones on this list, but Mila Babicheva talking to Sara Crispino of Knight Order. They met earlier in the (k)night when Knight Order presented Best New Artist, which Mila won. This is especially poignant as their fans don’t seem to getting along on twitter.

 

  1. **Phichit Chulanont, the real MVP**



[image: Phichit taking a selfie on the afterparty red carpet]

Phichit, the true mvp of this list, was the one who shared all of these pictures that we love so much. Seriously, go check his instagram (@phichit+chu.). You won’t regret it.

 

* * *

  

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

Is it wrong for me to start shipping @mila and @officialsaracrispino? They look super cute together!

 

 **Date me Mila Babicheva**  @milamywaifu

@crispinoslut fuck off, Mila is way too good for Sara. Besides isn’t Sara dating that guy in her band? or her brother?

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@milamywaifu you realize mila is a lesbian right? like, she would never actually get with your desperate crusty male ass

 

 **Mila is bisexual**  @bisexualmila

@crispinoslut @milaismywaifu Actually, Mila is bisexual #bisexualerasure

**knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@bisexualmila @milaismywaifu OH MY GOD. Mila is a lesbian. She even mentioned COMING OUT AS LESBIAN in her grammy speech. Ya’ll delusional.

 

 **Mila is bisexual** @bisexualmila

@crispinoslut @milaismywaifu Mila has never actually identified herself as a lesbian, only as gay or queer

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@bisexualmila @milaismywaifu OH MY GOD. OH. MY. GOD. Just stop.

**knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

I’m not even a Mila stan, I just can’t stand all the bullshit. Just #blocked those people because they clearly don’t get it.

 

 **Lauren | Mila**  @milaticmilotic

@crispinoslut As one of the sane Mila stans, thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Knight Order Fans** @knightorderfans

Listen to Knight Order’s post Grammy interview on Z100 New York #KOonZ100 bit.ly9eYCwdLg

 

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

Is it just me or did Sara seem kinda distracted when talking about the Grammy afterparty? #KOonZ100

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

@crispinoslut it is definitely not just you. What went down that we don’t know about? #TimeToNancyDrewThisShit

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Finally managed to fix this chapter, but all the emoji had to be removed so just imagine this chapter but with more emoji. The original version can be read on my tumblr [here](http://thesupremequeen.tumblr.com/post/158413479494/under-the-table-ch-2) but this chapter should be complete.

**mila-obsession** _reblogged_   **babeicheva**

 Anonymous asked:

Why are knight order and mila stans so salty at each other? like, they’re not even really competing with each other? they’re not really direct competitors like with the yuri v yuuri stan wars.

My dear sweet anon, let me tell you a story. It all began last year when Mila dropped her first single Cut The Wire. As you well know, the song was fire and gained Mila a lot of fans. It also helped that she was on the same label as Viktor Nikiforov, so he promoted her just a bit. Then Mila dropped her album and her fandom and her fans became stans. And as with all stans, Mila’s stans promoted her by putting down stans of other musicians. 

Then they came across the Knight Order Stans. Knight Order Stans were kind of the poster children for crazy fandoms. Like boyband stans before them, KO stans were well known for fanaticism, stalking, and crazy amounts of shipping. It was just normal stan interactions until Michele said he wasn’t really a fan of Mil’s music. And so thus began a war between The Gays (tm) and Teenage white girls (tm). Not to go into details, but at the worst I remember numerous doxxing incidents, hacking of fan accounts, and there was the mocking of a girl who had committed suicide. Things calmed down a bunch after that but it was still pretty bad. Please note, both Mila and Knight Order tried to calm down some of this craziness, but its slowly flaring up again after Mila beat out KO for Best Pop Album at the Grammys. 

 **source: milastic**  |789 notes

#oh my god #why are people like this #and I thought tumblr fandom could get bad

  

* * *

**JustJared.com**  @justjared

Rumor: @OfficialSaraCrispino to leave Knight Order? jus.tj/3qSm

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

NOOOOO WHAT I WHAT HUH??????????????

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

@crispinoslut I know! Sara my babe what are you doing!!!! 

 

 **Michele/Emil is real**  @knightsordering

@sarcrispinos @crispinoslut Its only a rumor, its not confirmed

 

 **knight order is my life**  @crispinoslut

@knightsordering @sarcrispinos every rumor has a little bit of basis in truth

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

@knightsordering @crispinoslut Yeah but I have have tickets to see them next week in Vancouver. Sara is my bae, she’s the reason I stan KO 

 

* * *

 

**officialsaracrispino**

[image: Knight Order standing on a stage at the end of their concert. All have smiles on their faces and their arms are raised victoriously. Sara has tears in her eyes. Confetti is falling from the ceiling.]

 **officialsaracrispino**  To everyone who came to see us on tour: Thank You. This will be my last tour with Knight Order. I have had a great time with this group and they are my family, but it is time for me to move on. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you will continue to support me in my solo career.

734175 likes

View all 946 comments

**phichit-ling** nooooo! don’t go! 

 **mickey-crispino**  we’re going to miss you so much. love you sis!

 **crispycrispinos** @mickey-crispino ;,,( crying

 

 

 **MTV**  @mtv

.@OfficialSaraCrispino Say it ain’t so! 

[image: screenshot of Sara’s instagram post with crying emoji photoshopped all over it]

 

 **BuzzFeed**  @buzzfeed

The 19 best twitter reactions to Sara Crispino leaving Knight Order bzfd.it/3kSk39T 

 

 **Entertainment Weekly**  @ew

How will Knight Order replace Sara? share.ew.com/3ScdsW 

 

* * *

**mila**

[image: Mila is a recording booth, singing passionately into a microphone. her hair is tied up in a messy bun and she is wearing a very casual outfit. The photo is slightly blurry and has a black and white filter. ]

 **mila**  Back in the studio! This new music is going to blow your mind!

21678 likes

View all 324 comments

**officialsaracrispino** can't wait :)

 **mamamila**  I hope the new album comes out soon, we’re growing desperate!

 **x-earring** I love you so much, please follow me back! I post fan art and covers!

 

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

OH MY GOD! Sara just liked and commented on Mila's most recent instagram post!

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic I don’t know! Sara doesn’t comment on instagram ever! 

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut do they follow each other?

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic I think they do on instagram, but I can’t really say for sure. They definitely follow each other’s twitters though

[image: screenshot of a website that compares two twitter accounts to see if they follow each other. the screenshot indicates that twitter accounts @mila and @officialsaracrispino are following each other]

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut hmm… something definitely happened at that grammys afterparty

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic there was definitely something in the air there. all the Viktor Nikiforov fans are believing that anyways 

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut with all the stories out there about Giacometti, I wouldn’t be surprised

  

* * *

**officialsaracrispino**

[image: Sara is sitting on a couch, a fluffy cat is on her lap.]

 **officialsaracrispino**  Thank you for all for the support. Lots still to do, lots still to come. #breakisover #letsgettowork

43126 likes

View all 261 comments

**crpsycs** We’re all so proud of you and can’t wait for your solo stuff! 

 **knightoftheorder**  why did you have to leave!!!!

 **salacrispino** Is that Mila’s cat????????? check her insta if you think I’m lying

 

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic ok you know Mila way better than me, is that mila’s cat?

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut lol I appreciate you calling on my expertise. But yes, I’m like 90% sure that it is indeed Yuratchka

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic Her cat is named Yuratchka?

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut yup. named after Yuri Plisetsky. but back to the point. SARA IS HOLDING MILA'S CAT 

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic #CollabConfimed? because that would be FIRE

 

 **Laura | Mila**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut I sure hope so! their vocals would go great together and hot damn I just got excited about this hypothetical song 

 

* * *

**JustJared.com**  @justjared

.@OfficialSaraCrispino spotted at the same studio as @Mila. Is there a collaboration in the works? jus.tj/3qSm

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

Called it #CollabConfimed


	3. Chapter 3

**billboard**  @billboard

Cover Story: @OfficialSaraCrispino on leaving Knight Order and what comes next blbrd.cm/rbpy2rY  #SaraOnBillboard

 

* * *

 

 **mila**  @mila

POP MUSIC EMERGENCY! My new single #UnderTheTable featuring @OfficialSaraCrispino drops tonight! 

[image: Under The Table single cover. The cover is a picture Mila and Sara from the shoulders up at a side view, facing towards each other. the picture is in black and white except for a long triangle of pink paint on each of their faces. The triangles reach from their chins, coming to a point just below their eyebrows.]

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ITS REAL @MILAMILOTIC ITS REAL

 

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut I KNOW! this is the gift we have been given for being good stans. I give thanks to the goddesses Mila and Sara for gifting us exactly what we wanted 

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic its like they knew this week had been shitty and wanted to make it all better #praise

 

* * *

 

 **Michele Crispino**  @mickey-crispino

You don’t have to hide behind your face paint, I’ll always appreciate the real you. I’ve got you

 

 **Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

@Mickey-Crispino what kind of possessive ass Sara subtweet is this? #creepy #BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes

 

* * *

**Mila News Source** @milanewssource

#UnderTheTable has dropped! What are your first reactions? #BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes [bit.ly4rTRxqRg](http://nyti.ms/1qSrmx7)

 

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

This song is much gayer than I thought it would be. Like, damn. #DasGey #UnderTheTable

 

 **emimike is real**  @knightedorder

I may still be upset at Sara for leaving KO, but damn this is probably the most passionate her vocals have ever been. I hope they’ll perform it live together #UnderTheTable

 

 **eliza**  @empressofthegays

Just listened to Under The Table by Mila and Sara Crispino and I need to make out with a lady right now #NewLesbianAnthem 

 

 **The One True Yuri**  @katsukiqueen

It’s now clear that Knight Order never used Sara to her fullest. compare her vocals here to her old ones. There’s no contest.

 

 **JJ’s girl**  @emperorjj

everyone keeps saying Under The Table is really gay, but I don’t see it? just because women are supporting each other doesn’t mean its gay???

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@emperorjj its gay. so very very gay. Mila is gay, so it makes sense for it to be gay.

 

 **JJ’s girl**  @emperorjj

@milasfavoritelesbian but isn’t Sara straight?

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@emperorjj ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ still gay tho

 

* * *

**Mickey and Sara Crispino News** @crispinos_eu

.@OfficialSaraCrispino and @Mila spotted leaving a nightclub last night in Los Angeles

[Images: Set of two paparazzi photos of Mila and Sara. They are shielding their faces from the cameras and their expressions are neutral]

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@crispinos_eu I love that they actually hang out together. like, they’ve actually become friends.

 

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut just friends? lol what a romantic setting for a night out with a friend.

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic you do have a point. I just don’t want to become one of those fans who freak out over ever damn interaction because I think they’re dating

 

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut I know exactly what you mean #victuuri

 

 

 

**milalegion reblogged sarasmila**

 

Things we know about the Under The Table Music Video

  * It was filmed last week, but we have no idea where. We have no set pics except for the dressing room shots from Mila’s snapchat 
  * We have no confirmed director. Could it have been self directed? 
  * The choreography is probably being done by Lilia Baranovskaya. She’s done all of most of MIla’s choreography (and some of Yuri Plisetsky’s early stuff) 
  * A few different designers have been rumored to have designed some outfits. No details or confirmations have been released.
  * Yeah, we actually have pretty much no info
  * It’ll probably release in the next week?
  * Probably?



**source: Sara-crispino-source**  |513 notes

 #mila #sara crispino #m2 era #under the table

 

* * *

**Mila News Source** @milanewssource

WORLD PREMIERE! Mila’s music video for Under The Table featuring Sara Crispino is finally here! Watch: bit.ly/undrthetable

 

 **Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Ok I have so many feelings about this video but lets start with the big one: DID THEY KISS AT THE END OR NOT?

 

 **for the gays by the gays** @delaiglesiagirl

The #UnderTheTable video was absolutely gorgeous damn there was so much subtext and I just need to watch it again

 

 **UNDER THE TABLE IS GAY** @bubblycheva

Everyone who said this song wasn’t gay owes me $20

[Images: Set of 4 screenshots from the music video. The first picture is Mila and Sara sitting on a couch with Sara’s head on Mila’s shoulder. The second picture is Sara and MIla walking down the street holding each other’s hands. The third picture is of Mila and Sara playfully feeding each other french fries. The fourth picture is the final shot of the video, Mila and Sara embracing in a way where they may or may not be kissing.]

 

 **Mac** @queertheorying

This video makes my queer little heart so happy!

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @v-nikiforov

Lots of love to my friends Mila and Sara on the release of their amazing new video!

 

* * *

**saramisalami** reblogged  **miladaily**

[Video: “Mila and Sara Crispino performing Under The Table on Ellen"]

 **source: miladaily**  |4362 notes 

#yas #this is such a good performance #slay queens!

  

 **musicalqueendom** reblogged **asexualphichitchulanont:**

Musicians that have come out as gay/lesbian

  * Viktor Nikiforov
  * Mila Babicheva



Musicians that are gay/lesbian and need to just come out already

  * Yuuri Katsuki
  * Sara Crispino



**source: asexualphichitchulanont**  |32 notes

#lol #victuuri #MilaSara #SaraMila #Sarami #Salami? #what even is their ship name??? #I guess we wait until they actually start dating and the press gives them one

 

 **mila-sara-under-the-table** reblogged  **thestanconfessions**  

[Image: Screenshot from the Under The Table Music video with text over the top and “thestanconfessions||tumblr" watermark in the corner. The text reads: Under The Table is the song of YEAR, anyone who thinks otherwise clearly hasn’t listened. ]

 **source: thestanconfessions**  |62 notes

#Mila #Sara Crispino #Queens of being lesbian #when will your faves?

 

 **mamamila** reblogged  **leiaplisetsky**

[Images: 8 gifs of popular lesbian couples from tv and movies with lyrics from Under the Table written over them]

_“I’ll hold your hand, even if its under the table"_

_Under the table + Lesbian Representation_

**source: gaygaystyle**  |4362 notes

#this song is just so fitting #I love how its become a lesbian anthem #It just resonated with so many people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot of inspiration from Lady Gaga, specifically her song "Hey Girl" with Florence Welch (look at the lyrics to that song and tell me its not gay, I dare you). Actually this entire story takes a lot of inspiration from Lady Gaga, so if you follow her closely you'll probably recognize some of the details here.  
> Anyways let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for slipping on my update schedule, midterms and spring break were very distracting.

**Mila News Source** @milanewssource

Watch: Mila's performances of #UnderTheTable ft. Sara Crispino and #CrossEarring on SNL #MilaOnSNL bit.ly9rRx5pg

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@milanewsource every time I see mila and sara perform together I get 5 times gayer. look at their eyes, they are so damn gay for each other

 

 **Pop Off Bitch** @misandran

@milasfavoritelesbian wow tinhatting much?

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@misandran wow do I look like I give a fuck?  

 

* * *

One Call by HerGeekiness

              Mila Babicheva (musician), Sara Crispino (musician),  

 **No Archive Warnings Apply** , Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva, Sara Crispino, Romance, Long Distance Relationship, Smut, Phone Sex, The tiiiiiiiiiiniest amount of sub/dom, okay I lied, there’s a lot more 

 

Being on tour is an experience unlike any other; the stress of getting to venues on time, the adrenaline from performing live, the energy from the fans. They all mix into an unforgettable cocktail that will leave you energized and entirely drained all at the same time. But for one Mila Babicheva it leaves her tired and homesick. But one call can fix that.

 

Language: English   Words: 3064  Chapters: 1/1  Comments: 7  Kudos: 16  Hits: 503

  

* * *

**mila**

[image: a black and white polaroid photo of a woman’s feet. She is standing on what appears to be ice and is wearing a pair of ice skates. The bottom of the polaroid has the handwritten text “Ice Queen ~ 5/28/17" ]

 **mila**  Ice Queen ⛸

❤413705 likes

View all 973 comments

**milaticmilotic** AHHHHHHHHH ALBUM TITLE OR NEW SINGLE??????

 **milaslaybicheva** YAASSS BITCH look at those damn knife shoes slay mama YAASSSS

 **crossedearring** @milaslaybicheva knife shoes???

 

* * *

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

Now the question becomes is Ice Queen the name of an album or a single

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic from an outsider point of view, I hope it’s a single. Ice Queen is kinda a weak name for an album.

 

 **#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut I kinda agree though. I don’t really want to refer to this as the “ice queen era”

**Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic I completely get that. sara stans are still over here referring to this as the solo era

**#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut Sara just needs to drop something already, or she’ll lose her bit of spotlight

**Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic There are whispers and rumors that something is coming, but its only rumors 

 

* * *

 **billboard**  @billboard

.@OfficialSaraCrispino to write a song for upcoming film “Brooklyn Nights" blbrd.cm/rbpy2rY  

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@billboard not quite what I was expecting but hey new music is new music ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

 **Ice Queen 4 single**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut True. Plus if it goes well she can get that Oscar

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic true. Viktor pulled it off a few years ago so Sara could definitely do it too

 

* * *

 **Mila’s Cheerleader** @milascheerleader

ICE QUEEN NOW AVAILABLE ON ITUNES GO GO GO! Link: smarturl.it/icequeen

 

 **Buy Ice Queen on itunes**  @milamilotic

I like it! Its a great song, but a little quieter than I think fits Mila. I really hope the rest of her next album is more upbeat 

 

 **Elle**  @yusakyuu

Loving Ice Queen by Mila. I’m not a superfan of hers but the song is good.

 

 **Ashley @ home** @fanficer

Ice queen is weird because it’s almost too slow for Mila but like its also so relatable because I too have depression 

 

 **Mila!**  @iciclequeen

Just heard Ice Queen on the radio for the first time and I swear it sounds even better

 

* * *

 **sarasmila** _reblogged_ **milasai**  

[Audio post labeled: excerpt of Mila's interview on Beats1 on 6/9]

Mila on radio talking about working with Sara Crispino on Under The Table and Ice Queen

Transcript posted under the cut

Read More

 **source: Sara-crispino-source**  |732 notes

#SARA CO-WROTE ICE QUEEN WHAAAAAT????????? #I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! #that explains sooooo much about how much slower the song is and the tone #its like my eyes have been opened  #can’t for that other collab Mila is hinting at

 

* * *

 

**officialsaracrispino**

[video: 15 second video of smoke blowing overlaid with a black and white filter. The video ends with the words “Negative Reaction ft. Otabek Altin” and the date “6/18/17” beneath it. The video’s audio is a quiet instrumental]

 **officialsaracrispino**  coming soon 

❤749213 likes

View all 1032 comments

**crispinoslut** I KNEW IT!!!! YASS SLAY ME QUEEN!

 **40footvoldemort** YES! Otabek is an AMAZING dj so you know this song is going to be fire

 **slayracrispino** @officialsaracrispino I wish I could b like u I love u ❤️❤️❤️

 

* * *

 **billboard**  @billboard

.Exclusive: @Mila co-produced @OfficialSaraCrispino’s upcoming single “Negative Reaction!" blbrd.cm/rb8w5tP

 

 **Buy Ice Queen on itunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut Ok this is almost getting spooky.

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic Seriously. Sara co-writes Ice Queen, Mila produces Negative Reaction. Are they about to release an album together? 

 

 **Buy Ice Queen on itunes**  @milamilotic

@crispinoslut I’m almost starting to believe those shipper conspiracy theories

 

 **Stanning for Sara**  @crispinoslut

@milamilotic I’m not sure I entirely disagree

 

* * *

 **Sara Crispino News** @scrispinonews

Stream Sara’s new single #NegativeReaction

Apple Music:itun.es/us/o-Hgi 

Spotify:spoti.fi/2mKIikL

Vevo:youtu.be/dMK_npDG12Q

 

 **MTV** @mtv

Negative Reaction is the new breakup anthem, but is is about @officialsaracrispino's breakup with @knightorder? on.mtv.com/5rY3eLc

 

 **crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

I never realized Sara could be so shady and I am LIVING for it #negativereaction

**Nina** @ninacrispino

Negative Reaction is song of the summer #confirmed. 

 

 **Give that #negativereaction** @humilaty

Sara just shaded everyone who said she couldn't be solo including her former "fans" #negativereaction

 

 **Pop music** @artpopmusic

Negative Reaction is the kind of song where you’re in the club partying hard but also trusting no bitch 

**hey mickey u so fine** @crispycrispin0

ok that dude in the #negativereaction video really looks like Emil... like alot. #conspiracy

 

 **The KO Hoe** @kohaux 

Wasn’t Sara's break from Knight Order peaceful? Why is she getting all shady now? #negativereaction

 

 **The #shadyshipper** @saramilashipping

@kohaux is it even aimed at KO or is everyone just paranoid and defensive? #notshadyjustcurious #okslightlyshady

 

* * *

 

 **MTV**  @mtv

#VMAS2017 nominations to be announced on 7/25 live on Twitter! #SaveTheDate

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@mtv Under The Table better be nominated for video of the year

 

 **Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

@milasfavoritelesbian Stay Close to Me was a much better video tbh

 

 **Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@stayclose2us we don't even have noms out and you're already on the offensive #didurvideosavethegays #Ididntthinkso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a quick thank you to my friend HerGeekiness for her help on this chapter and for writing the fic summary in this chapter. If you're interested in that fic, she miiiight be actually writing it (based on this universe!) so watch out for that!


	5. Chapter 5

** Here are the 2017 MTV Video Music Award Nominees **

by Buzzfeed Staff • Tues 7/25/2017

Sara Crispino and Viktor Nikiforov lead nominations with 8 and 7 each.  

**Video of the year**

[images: A gif of Viktor's video for “Stay Close to Me (Remix)" and a gif of Mila's video for “Under The Table"]

Yuri Plisetsky, “Welcome To The Madness”

Viktor Nikiforov ft. Yuuri Katsuki, “Stay Close to Me (Remix)" 

Yuuri Katsuki, “On My Love" 

Sara Crispino ft. Otabek Altin, "Negative Reaction" 

Mila ft. Sara Crispino, “Under The Table" 

 

**Best Female Video**

[images: A gif of Mila's video for “Cross Earring" and a gif of Anya's video for “True Rejection"]

Mila, “Cross Earring"

Anya Vasilekna, “True Rejection" 

Mila ft. Sara Crispino, “Under The Table" 

Sara Crispino ft. Otabek Altin, "Negative Reaction" 

Yuuko Nishigori, “Accel Cross" 

 

**Best Male Video**

[images: A gif of Yuri's video for “Welcome to the Madness" and a gif of JJ's video for "The Ballad of King JJ"]

Yuri Plisetsky, “Welcome to the Madness”

JJ Leroy, "The Ballad of King JJ" 

Viktor Nikiforov ft. Yuuri Katsuki, “Stay Close to Me (Remix)" 

Kenjiro Minami, “Let’s Boogie"

Yuuri Katsuki, “On My Love” 

 

**Best Pop Video**  

[images: A gif of Sara's video for “Negative Reaction" and a gif of Knight Order's video for “Serenade for Two"]

Sara Crispino ft. Otabek Altin, “Negative Reaction” 

Yuuri Katsuki, “On My Love" 

Knight Order, "Serenade for Two"

Viktor Nikiforov ft. Yuuri Katsuki, “Stay Close to Me (Remix)" 

Mila ft. Sara Crispino, “Under The Table"

 

 

**Best Collaboration**

[images: A gif of Sara's video for "Negative Reaction" and a gif of Leo's video for “Still Alive"]

Otabek Altin ft. Christophe Giacometti, “Intoxication"

Viktor Nikiforov ft. Yuuri Katsuki, “Stay Close to Me (Remix)" 

Mila ft. Sara Crispino, “Under The Table" 

Leo de la Iglesia ft. Guang-Hong JI, “Still Alive" 

Sara Crispino ft. Otabek Altin, "Negative Reaction" 

 

**Best New Artist**

[images: A gif of Minami's video for “Let’s Boogie" and a gif of Yuri's video for “Pure love"]

Kenjiro Minami

Yuri Plisetsky 

Sara Crispino 

Anya Vasilekna 

Guang-Hong JI 

 

_The 2017 MTV VMAS air live Saturday Aug. 27 at 9 p.m. ET on MTV! Voting is now open[here](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1) until 8/20 at 11 p.m. PT, so make sure to vote for your favorites._

 

* * *

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Mila has 5 noms yaaasss! Likeliness she’s performing: 90%

 

**Vote for Yuri @ vmas!** @yurasbbygrl

How did Yuri manage to get best new artist this year? Hasn’t he been doing stuff for awhile? Whatever, a nom is a nom!

 

**Nicole** @slayracrispino

ooh, best pop video is going to be very interesting. Sara is up against Knight Order and her song w/ Mila. Definitely going to be the award of the night...

 

**#1 Kenjiro Minami fan** @minamimi

I’m so proud of Minami’s 2 VMA noms! 2 noms in his first year, I’m so proud!

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Victuuri for the sweep!

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SARA HAS THE MOST NOMS! 12 NOMINATIONS! (13 if you count with knight order)

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

 

@sarasocrispy actually Sara has only 8, nominations as featured artists don’t actually count except for best collab. idk if the KO noms count tho.

 

* * *

**mila**

[image: An album cover with Mila’s head staring solemnly out at the viewer. The details of her face are obscured by the orange and pink back lighting, looking like the sky at dawn.]

**mila**  I’m very excited to announce that my new album Living for the Dawn is going to drop on 9/1! 

❤679394 likes

View all 7431 comments

**crossedearring** AHHHHHHHHH!!!?!!!

**milasbian** Living for the dawn! it’s such a good name!

**humilaty** It’s the dawn of a new era, all puns intended

 

 

**#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes** @milamilotic

Looks like Living for the Dawn is releasing just after the Vmas. Hope we get a lead single performance!

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

@milamilotic I either want that or a performance of under the table. Isn’t that still the lead single? Either way it better be on the album

 

**#BuyUnderTheTableOnItunes** @milamilotic

@bubblycheva Amen! Leaving out Under the Table would be a damn crime.

 

* * *

**salacrispino _reblogged_  sara-crispino-source**

**How To Vote For Sara at The 2017 VMAS**

 

You can vote 10 times a day, so make sure to keep doing this as often as you can.

Best New Artist [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Sara

Best Collaboration [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Under The Table NOT NEGATIVE REACTION. Sara has a better chance of winning if we vote Under the Table for THIS AWARD ONLY 

Best Pop Video [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Negative Reaction

Best Female Video [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Negative Reaction

Video of the Year [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Negative Reaction 

Song of the Summer [[x](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1)] Vote Negative Reaction

**source: sara-crispino-source**  |925 notes

#GO GO GO! #go and vote! #support our queen!

 

* * *

**MTV** @mtv

Performing this Sunday’s VMAS: Viktor Nikiforov, Sara Crispino, Mila, Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky, Kenjiro Minami, Knight Order and more!

 

**for the gays by the gays** @delaiglesiagirl

Oh man, Knight Order is performing? Without Sara? And Sara is performing as well? This is going to end interestingly, I can feel it.

 

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

What is Knight Order even performing? like they don’t really have any songs without Sara.

 

**Nina** @ninacrispino

Both Mila and Sara are performing? Under the Table PLEASE!!!!

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

I wonder what Otabek is performing. He has a song with like every artist announced lol

 

* * *

**billboard** @billboard

In advance of the VMAS this Sunday, Knight Order drops their first song post-Sara "Refuge of the Sufferer." Listen:blbrd.cm/rbpy2rY 

 

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

Well that answers my earlier question

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

This feels very rushed. They clearly hurried a song through just so they can compete against Sara. What a waste.

 

**The KO Hoe** @kohaux

I love Refuge of the Sufferer, but KO is just not the same without Sara 

 

**Michele/Emil is real** @knightsordering

Does anyone feel that RotS is very petty? Also that being a KO fan and a star wars fan is going to make life very confusing?

 

* * *

**MTV** @mtv

Voting is now closed, but you can keep voting for Best New Artist and Song of the Summer up until the show. Vote now! on.mtv.com/5rY3eLc

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Everyone needs to go vote for Sara for best new artist, especially because we’re up against Yuri’s Angels

 

**Tobey | Yuri** @tobeyangel

Here’s the guide of how to vote for Yuri multiple times a day for Best new artist! LINK HE HAS TO WIN

 

**Preorder Living for the Dawn** @babichevababe

@tobeyangel Seriously? The Angels are gaming votes now?

 

**Tobey | Yuri** @tobeyangel

@babichevababe You could do it too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will have a dramatic upset? It's actually up to you! All the awards mentioned in this chapter get to be voted on! You can vote [here](https://goo.gl/forms/baECN3FoavTnyczs1). Votes will be taken into account for how the next chapter unravels, so you get to change their destiny! But just like MTV with the real VMAs, I do have ultimate choice ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it's been a really long time since the last chapter, I'm really sorry for that. I was taking a week so I could write for MilaSara Week (which you can find my contributions for [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10457331/chapters/23081664), some of which takes place in this story's universe) but real life got in the way and my schedule really slipped.  
> I would also like to publicly call out both Twitter and Instagram for changing their formatting in the course of me writing this chapter. You really do not help me in my quest for making this look vaguely similar.

**Mila News Source** @milanewssource

Livestream: VMAS red carpet  bit.ly9rRx5pg

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Damn Viktor is looking GOOD. Like damn boy

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

JJ is looking really nice. his girlfriend is upstaging him tho lol

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

Where the hell is Mila?

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Yuri arrived I think. No idea which one though

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Well it looks like it was actually both Yuris 

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Knight Order just arrived and Michele looks pissed off lol. Did Sara calm him that much?

 

**Michele/Emil is real** @knightsordering

That interview shade by emil. Looks like they are still very salty.

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

Mila is Here! finally!

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Oh my god Mila and Sara are walking the red carpet together! Love their outfits

[Image: Mila and Sara walking the red carpet together. Mila is wearing a sheer black bodysuit covered in rhinestones. Sara is wearing a skintight short pale blue dress with long sleeves.]

 

**Preorder Living for the Dawn** @babichevababe

walking in just before the red carpet ends #legends

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

The show is about to start!

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Viktor opening the show is amazing. You know he’s going to be a big winner if he’s placed here in the schedule

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

AHHHHH damn, his ass looks good. he fucking knows it too.

 

**Preorder Living for the Dawn** @babichevababe

I forgot how much of a bop this song was, like damn

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

The bar has been SET for performances tonight. Everyone else better step the fuck up.

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Oh looks like they got youtubers to present this year. Somehow still more relevant than some of the d-list celebs they’ve had before

 

**The One True Yuri**  @katsukiqueen

best pop video, let’s go!

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

YES!!! MILA GOT IT!!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Best Pop Video Winner: “Under the Table” by Mila featuring Sara Crispino

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Aww Mila looks so happy

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Sara looks like she’s going to cry and I feel that on an emotional level. I also need her to be a reaction gif asap

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

I love that she thanks Sara last oh my god my shipper heart is going to burst

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

Date someone who looks at you the way that Sara looks at Mila

[image: Photo of Sara in the VMA’s audience with her face bearing a striking resemblance to the heart eyes emoji]

 

**Yuri the Legend** @legendaryyura

YURA'S TURN TO PERFORM HOLY SHIT LETS GO ITS HAPPENING

 

**Vote 4 Yuri** @agapeangel

That outfit tho #damnboy

 

**Tobey | Yuri** @tobeyangel

Wearing heavy makeup and a minor striptease onstage #yourfavewouldnever #yourfavecouldnever

 

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

Well damn. That’s some edgy shit. Song is a bop though

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

Why do they keep cutting to JJ in the audience. we don’t care about him. make him go away.

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Who are these people presenting? I have never heard of any of them

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Alright, best male video. Viktor deserves it but honestly anyone but JJ

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Preparing my eyeroll for Yuri's win

 

**#1 Kenjiro Minami fan** @minamimi

Come on minami!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Best Male Video Winner: “Welcome to the Madness” by Yuri Plisetsky

 

**Yuri the Legend** @legendaryyura

YESSS!!!! YESY YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

 

**Vote for Yuri @ vmas!** @yurasbbygrl

YES YURATCHKA

 

**Vote for Yuri @ vmas!** @yurasbbygrl

I’M SO PROUD OF MY SON

 

**Tobey | Yuri** @tobeyangel

I love how he’s trying and failing to keep his cool 

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Yuri wasn’t my choice to win but damn he looks so happy I don’t mind

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

You know his fanbase may be toxic as hell but I’m proud of Yuri. He’s 15 and winning VMAs

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

God this self promotion is toxic as hell. 

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

These presenters are some of the most self absorbed people at this show, and JJ is there.

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Alright, best female video. Come on Sara!

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Either Sara or Mila please. Though if Anya gets this one I will probably die laughing, especially if they cut to georgi

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Give us under the table!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Best Female Video Winner: “Under The Table” by Mila Featuring Sara Crispino

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Another win yes!

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

Mila is literally dragging Sara up on stage this time. Poor Sara looks bewildered.

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

Aww Sara looks so embarrassed. How come she was never this adorable back with knight order?

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Ok, this might be my shipper brain taking but listing Sara right after saying “the people that love me” is very gay???

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Sara is doing the heart eyes again lol

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Ok commercials means I can run to the bathroom

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

AHH! Living for the Dawn commercial! New song snippet! WHAT IS HAPPENING?

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Damnit I missed the commercial, I was getting more food

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

excited for this album hot damn

 

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

And we’re back!

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Alright, best collab time. lets go victuuri!

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

come on mila!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Best Collab Video Winner: “Stay Close to Me (Remix)” by Viktor Nikiforov ft. Yuuri Katsuki

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Yes!!! Love wins!!

**Give that #NegativeReaction** @humilaty

Ok Mila and Sara didn't win but at least it stayed among the gays

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

stay close to me was such a bop, I’m glad it won something even if Sara didn’t win

 

**The One True Yuri**  @katsukiqueen

Aww Yuuri doesn’t know how to react. He seems so shocked lol

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

I love these two. they’re so cute, I hope they’re actually dating and its not just rumors

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Ok, next performance. give us something good please

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

Sara! Oh my god this look is everything. Leather jackets look good on her hot damn

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

SARA STAP MAKING ME GAYER THAN I WAS BEFORE

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Knight order stans are probably feeling very bitter right now lol

 

**Gays 4 JJ** @gaygaystyle

Otabek doing the correct featured dj thing and just awkwardly standing in the back #jk #justabouttheawkwardpart

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

God, Negative Reaction is such a good song

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

OH MY GOD MILA IS WALKING OUT. UNDER THE TABLE???????

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

MY GAY HEART CANT TAKE THIS

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

This lesbian biker couple aesthetic is so good, especially with this sweet song. This is the shit tumblr posts are made of.

**The One True Yuri** @katsukiqueen

 

This choreo is really on point

    

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

WAIT A SECOND

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

Did they just kiss?

**The One True Yuri** @katsukiqueen

Was that a kiss?

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

well, we found tomorrow’s headline moment

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

I TOLD YALL. And you all called me a tinhatting shipper

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

This is the moment most fandoms dream of. Use it well you guys

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

THEY STARTED ANNOUNCING BEST HIP HOP VIDEO BUT I DONT CARE IM STILL BACK AT THAT PERFORMANCE

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

I haven’t stopped staring at my screen. I’ve rewound it like 7 times. Y’all. They totally kissed.

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Is nobody commenting on Sara hiding her face in her hands after they kiss? She’s so precious 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

Alright, next performance has to try follow that

**The KO Hoe** @kohaux

Oh my god Knight Order is up next holy shit

 

**hey mickey u so fine** @crispycrispin0

I wonder if Mickey even saw that or if he was busy getting ready backstage

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Lol, I still can’t believe that Knight Order has to follow that flawlessness. Sucks to be them!

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

Is it just me is KO off their game tonight?

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Mickey looks vaguely #shook. He DEFINITELY saw Sara’s performance then

 

**Michele/Emil is real** @knightsordering

I love that even when Michele is clearly off his game, Emil is just being chill as hell

 

**hey mickey u so fine** @crispycrispin0

Damn Mickey what the hell are you doing?

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

This is way more cringe than I was expecting

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

I think Knight Order needed at least one more rehearsal before going on stage tonight. Too bad.

 

**Michele/Emil is real** @knightsordering

The boys were great! I just think it proves though that they really should bring in someone new to replace Sara.

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

KO needs to recover a bit more its definitely was made worse being the act to follow Sara and Mila. Like hot damn.

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

ok next up best new artist aka Yuri’s angels cheated: the award

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Time to be completely not surprised when Yuri wins this too

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

Come on Sara!

**MTV** @mtv

Best New Artist Winner: Yuri Plisetsky

**The KO Hoe** @kohaux

This is me rolling my eyes. You know the fans cheated but whatever

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

This is the least surprising award of the night lol

 

**Yuri the Legend** @legendaryyura

YES YURA YESS!

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Alright, enough of that bullshit. time for the next bullshit. song of the summer

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Song of the summer! Come on Mila!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Song of The Summer Winner: “Negative Reaction” by Sara Crispino ft. Otabek Altin

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

YESSSSS SARA GETS A WIN

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Ok, I’m so excited for Sara. this is her first big win since leaving KO that’s her own award

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

Ok its so not fair that Mila is making the heart eyes too. Why do they have to be such relationship goals?

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

OOHH THAT KO SHADE YAS SARA GURL 

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Aww she’s crying

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

NO SARA WE LOVE YOU! YOURE SO AMAZING

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

oh my god she’s just so happy and she so perfect and aksdhfjkjhdflk

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Did she just thank her girlfriend????????

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

GIRLFRIEND??????????

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

…did Sara just come out? like for real and not just onstage ship-tease?

 

**Sara Crispino step on me**  @saracrispinos

I’m shook

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

I’ve never gotten to witness a moment like this. This is probably the largest audience for a coming out that i know of

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

Oh man this is so important and means so much like i’m crying

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

and now I’m crying because JJ is performing when it comes back from commercial and I can’t handle that fact

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

god JJ is so overrated

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

Oh it’s actually time for Kenjiro Minami’s performance

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Minami is such a pure kid. Yes, he’s older than Yuri but he acts so much younger. He’s like the perfect teen heartthrob

 

**hey mickey u so fine** @crispycrispin0

ok this song is so bad but he’s so into it

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

this song isn’t great but i really want to dance to it anyways. I think that’s the point?

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

Ok that’s over. final award of the night, video of the year!

 

**The One True Yuri** @katsukiqueen

come on Yuuri and Viktor!

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Lets goooooo!

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Oh its Cristophe presenting

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

 

glad they got someone relevant to present this award this even if they really aren’t. I was getting tired of all these damn youtubers

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

ready to eyeroll for Yuri round 3 but really hoping for my girls

 

**Victuuri 4 life** @stayclose2us

come on Victuuri!

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Under the Table deserves this come on!

 

**MTV** @mtv

Video of the Year Winner: “Under the Table” by Mila featuring Sara Crispino

 

**crispy potato chips** @sarasocrispy

YES YES YES YES!!!!

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

After that performance and Sara breaking the internet tonight, they deserved it

 

**Tobey | Yuri** @tobeyangel

lame. I know Yuri got more votes than Mila so Idk why MTV is riding her dick

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

@tobeyangel oh my god shut up and just loose with some goddamn grace

 

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

Mila is dragging Sara up with her again lol

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Sara holding Mila’s hand the entire time they’re on stage is some good shit

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

The true queens of the vmas

 

**Pop Music** @artpopmusic

Honestly, these two made the entire show worth it (plus Viktor’s opening performance)

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian** @milasfavoritelesbian

And now after all that we have to watch JJ close the show ugh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I took so long with wrapping this up that MTV came out with their actual VMA nominations. But here it is. The final chapter.  
> Enjoy!

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed

The 15 greatest (and gayest) moments from last night’s MTV VMAs  bzfd.it/3kSk39T

 

**Entertainment Weekly** @EW

The most diverse award show yet? Our VMA recap here share.ew.com/3ScdsW 

 

**JustJared.com** @JustJared

Last night's VMAs were the most watched in history with 15.7 Million viewers tuning in jus.tj/3qSm

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

So my chill has not yet recovered from last night

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

I want to make a thread about all my emotions but it will probably just devolve into incoherent screaming

 

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Instead, here’s my live reaction thread from last night: t.co/Rb9Wir0y

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian**  @milasfavoritelesbian

I am absolutely LIVING for these articles analyzing the gayness of the VMAs. Bitch we do this on twitter every damn day!

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

I know stan twitter is all claiming that their faves won but like if you didn’t think SaraMi won last night I don’t know what to tell you

 

**The #shadyshipper** @saramilashipping

Now we have to decide, what is their official couple name?

[poll:

-SaraMi

-MilaSara

-SaraMila

-Who cares?]

  

* * *

  **mila**

[image: Professional black and white photo of Mila and Sara performing on the VMAs stage. A clear smile is on both performers' faces as they look at each other.]

**mila**  Thank you to everyone, we both really appreciate the outpouring of love and support after last night. Love you all!

❤679394 likes

View all 7431 comments

**x-earring** You guys are so cute together <3

**queenyuratchka** All of us over in Yuri's Angels are proud of you guys and support you <3

**iciclequeen** That performance slayed AND you won everything. What a legend!

 

**officialsaracrispino**

[image: selfie of Sara and Mila backstage at the VMAs after their performance. Mila is kissing Sara on the cheek and Sara is smiling widely with her eyes closed.]

**officialsaracrispino**  I want to thank all the fans for their support at the VMAs last night. Going into last night, I was not planning to come out. My plan was to perform my song and support my fellow artists. I was not planning to win. When I won, I wanted to thank all the people that were important to me and had helped me. That includes my incredible girlfriend Mila. Coming out and being authentically myself is very important to me, and I am so touched by everyone else that has found strength in that moment. 

❤749213 likes

View all 1032 comments

**crpsycs**  [Crown Emoji]

**slayracrispino** OH MY GOD! I know it was confirmed before this but this makes it so much more real for me!

**mila** [double heart emoji]

 

* * *

 

**milasai _reblogged_  milalegion**

So now that my chill has finally recovered and Sara posted an official confirmation on instagram, let me explain to you how important their coming out is. This is two incredibly famous women coming out on stage being watched be people around the world. it happened live with no script or pre-approval. it was an instinctual moment and it will go down in history.

Two women publicly declared their love for each other. On an international award show. These women risked their careers just to prove and support their love. I’m not exaggerating the risk. Mila was out as queer before this but Sara has a relatively younger-skewing audience. This could very much could cause parents to stop letting their children listen to her music.

But that hasn’t happened.

And honestly, the only backlash i’ve seen was from extreme bigots. People of all ages and backgrounds saw this and the homophobes are threatened by it. They know that this is huge for representation and for all the kids who were watching. 

**source:** **milalegion**  |6292 notes

#important #I know my little sister loves Knight Order and Sara so this means a lot to me

 

**sarasocrispy _reblogged_  sarasmila**

**saremmi** :

I’m super happy for Mila and Sara but as a huge Sara/Emil/Michele shipper I can’t help but feel a little sad 

**sarasmila** :

how to respond to a celebrity coming out: not like this like what the actual fuck

**source: Saremmi**  |732 notes

#super gross 

 

* * *

 

**Knight Order** @knightorder

Sara, we are so proud of your strength to live your truth <3

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

Anyone confused why the official ko twitter and emil have tweeted in support of Sara but not her own brother?

 

**hey mickey u so fine** @crispycrispin0

@crispinoslut Yall read into every damn thing

 

**Stanning for Sara** @crispinoslut

@crispycrispin0 yeah but we haven’t been wrong yet have we

[image: gif of a woman checking her nails]

 

* * *

  

**billboard**  @billboard

Stream @mila’s new album “Living For The Dawn” blbrd.cm/7898041

  

**UNDER THE TABLE IS STILL GAY** @bubblycheva

Ok so this album is so good and is exactly as gay as I hoped

 

**crispy potato chips**  @sarasocrispy

Mila’s new album is really good! like, damn. I can already tell that human disaster is my new fave song

 

retweeted by saracrispinos

**Give that #NegativeReaction** **@humilaty**

I’m giving away a free iTunes copy of Living for the Dawn! Retweet this before 8pm est and you’re entered!

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

Ok Ya’ll need to read the write-up Mila did for billboard. like, I don’t know where these tears came from I just love this album so much

 

**Mila’s Favorite Lesbian**  @milasfavoritelesbian

@popoffovitch you can’t just say something like that without sharing a link

  

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

@milasfavoritelesbian my bad lol blbrd.cm/8670413

 

**Sara/Mila/Me** @popoffovitch

@milasfavoritelesbian make sure you read her analysis of the title track. like goddamn.

 

* * *

 

**“Living For The Dawn: A Track By Track Breakdown”**

Mila

 

Living for the dawn:

Music has always been an escape. When I was a young girl back in Russia, music let me travel. Music let me fall in love with people I never met and visit places I’d never been before. 

But now I’ve met those people and been those places. After my last album, I wondered where my inspiration would take me. But it was taking me nowhere. I had horrible writer’s block and I had no idea how I was supposed to keep moving

Then I met Sara. We had met each other in passing a few times but we truly met for the first time at a party. We talked and talked all night. She knows I fell in love with her that night and she’s told me that she did as well. Because of her, I rediscovered my inspiration. She helped me write the album both directly and indirectly. Most of the album is about her in some capacity but this track really says it most eloquently which is why I named the album after it.

Living For The Dawn is about finding her, that person that you just want to see laying next to you when you open your eyes in the morning. I don’t know where the future will lead for us, but I hope we’ll have it together.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following my story! I'm glad people enjoyed my weird little fic, its been some of the most fun I've had writing with all the little jokes and references I've slid in here.  
> I'd love to know what you thought, so I'd really appreciate if you left a comment.  
> See you next level!

**Author's Note:**

> If anything looks wonky in the formatting, please let me know. If you have any questions about this story or just want to scream about stuff in general you can follow me on tumblr at TheSupremeQueen.tumblr.com or just comment here.


End file.
